My Lover's Embrace
by YURI-HANAZONO
Summary: Eli shows her undying love for Nozomi. "I wonder if she's thinking of me too." Rated M for sexual content


Lover's Embrace:

The sun was slowly setting and as the dim lights lit her pathway as she made her way to her destination. It was nights like these that made her feel ever so nostalgic of her time in Russia, yet she could never really tell if she could really ever get used to the cold weather as it left an unpleasant feeling of lonliness which she would always creep up into the depths of her mind at the most inconvenient of times. but she dismissed the unwanted thoughts and quickened her pace in anticipation.

She wondered what Nozomi was doing currently?."I wonder if she's thinking of me too" she thought to herself. Ever since they had both embarrassingly confessed their love to each that cold winter night, life had started to look up for them both as there shared love blossomed it became clear that they were fated to spend there life together in eachothers arms. Eli slightly chuckled outwardly at the memory. She was set to return to russia to study as her parents had always wanted, but could not stand the thought of parting from Nozomi, she still had so much left unsaid and done it caused her nothing but pain and anguish as the weeks turned into days and days into hours the time was coming closer and closer. In one final attempt she sucked up all her courage and got out of her bed it was midnight and cold but it did not deter her from her goal she messaged Nozomi to met her at old playground where they would visit ocassionaly after a hard days work at the student council. Both were panting heavily as they had both ran to the small playground as this was there last chance to meet eachother or so they thought.

"NOZOMI! i..i have something to tell you" her voice getting weaker and tears starting to well in her eyes as her voice became rasp and dry as she struggled to speak."i...i... "

Without warning Nozomi pulled Eli into a tight embrace but before she could say anything with widened eyed Nozomi had closed in and sealed their lips together. As the kiss dragged on They both closed there eyes and wished for this blissful feeling to never end, but the need for air overcame them as they both seperated as Nozomi said those simple words which she had been wishing for soo long and would never forget "I love you too Elicchi, so there's no need to hurt anymore." that night they gave themselves to eachother and made love for the first time, Nozomi's house was still as the creaking of the bed and there soft moans and wet kissses could be heard resonating through the had cancelled her flight to Russia and pleaded with parents to stay, after long consideration they accepted there daughters wishes, as she continued her studies in a nearby university.

the trip did not take long as she made her way up the stairs to the small apartment complex which Nozomi was currently staying. Her heart quickened as she clenched her fists in determenation and slight nervousness as it was just going to be her and Nozomi all alone tonight she blushed slightly at the thought but her train of thought was distracted as she heard the clicking of the door open.

Words could not express the beauty in which she was greeted with, nozomi was absolutely beautiful her hair was loose but tied to the side while she wore a a cream lingerie nightgown as the transparent material gave her a clear view of Nozomi's undergarments she gulped unconsciously and turned her head to the said to hide her reddening face. Thankfully it seemed that Nozomi did not fully catch on and simply greeted her with a quick embrace and peck on the lips. But the simple actions made Eli's heart flutter with excitment.

They made there way to the dinner table as Nozomi had promised that she'd have a special treat waiting for Eli when she arrived. Something for sure was off as Nozomi was quieter than usual and the atmosphere felt quite strange the lights were dimed and a faint pleasant smell of incense could be smelt wafting throughout the small apartment, as they both contently ate there dinner in silence. It was these simple moments like these that they both cherished the most, love is such a strange feeling Eli thought to herself as it can fill you with feelings of pure euphoria and warmth yet it can just as easily leave you in tears and heartbreak.

"Nozomi..."? eli asked hesitantly

"Yes"? Nozome simply quietly stated

"Are you alright, you've been acting quite strange lately is everything alright"?

"yyyesss"...Nozomi stuttered slightly and looked to the ground with a slight rosy hue evident in her cheeks.

Eli was certain now that something was definetely wrong with Nozomi, was it something she did or said she can't remember them arguing about anything recently so it must be about somthing else, she simply scratched her head in confusion. She got up and wen't to Nozomi's side but as she lended her hand out to Touch Nozomi's she gasped as she suddenly fell to the floor and with a thud she opened her eyes in slight irritation."Nozomi What's going on" she placed her fingers to the other girls lips to hush her from speaking any further."I wanted to make this special for you i've been preparing all day but i'm so nervous that" her voice slowly trailed off into her words whisper.

It hit Eli harder than a pile of brick The clothes, incense and Nozomi strange behaviour how could she have been so dense. She mentally cursed herself for not realising earlier. She wouldn't make Nozomi wait any longer, as she slowly moved her mouth to Nozomi's ears and huskily whispered into her ears"shall head to the bed" Eli's sensual voice made Nozomi shudder heavily and in that moment she grabbed her hand and led her to their shared bed. Eli slighlty gasped at the the scene candles and rose petals where scattered across the room. Nozomi spoke up stuttering " if this is too much or corny i just thought" and in that moment she was pushed down onto the bed in an instant with both her hands pinned above her head. Heavy breathing could be heard from both girls as it felt like the temperature in the room had increased exponentially.

"Nozomi"...Eli whispered into her ears as she slightly nibbled on hear small ear lobe then wetly suckling down her neck stopping momentarily to planting hickey's on her gritted her teeth at the act and held back her voice from the moans that were escaping here throat Eli's breathe was so hot it turned Nozomi on more than it should have. Just as she thought it was over Eli planted their lips together hungrily as they both moaned into the kiss Nozomi sneakily slipped her tongue into Eli's mouth as the battle for dominance began their tongues danced wetly against each other and just as it began it ended as pangs of arousal where starting to pool at her lower region.

As Eli was already pulling away at her nightgown as she pulled it from her body while briefly admiring how beautiful it looked on her but now it would only serve as a barrier between each other, next was the bra she slowly unclasped the bra and gazed at her beautiful mounds they where delicate and soft to the touch. Nozomi shly covered her chest while moving her face to the side to avoid Eli's amorous gaze. "I can't continue if you hide yourself from me like that" Nozomi shook her head still not removing her arms Eli decided to take decisive action and gradually pulled Nozomi arm's from her chest but just as Nozomi was about to protest but she the fel the pressure of Eli's tongue and mouth against her erect nipples and began to lightly suckle. The sensation was to much for nozomi as she let her voice slip as the room suddenly filled with her whimpers which grew more and more louder but the embarrassment was too much so she attempted to cover her hand with her free hand while the other gripped tightly to Eli's back. Eli stopped suddenly and Nozomi looked up in confusion Eli looked down at Nozomi "Don't hide you're voice from the Nozomi It's beautiful so please i wan't to hear you more" and with that she proceeded to pleasure her breast while nozomi held back the urge to cover her mouth again, with all that was going on Nozomi didn't notice Eli's gradual decent down down her stomach until she felt her breath already nearing it's desired location "

"Wait!" Nozomi exclaimed, but it fell on deaf ears as Eli's painstakingly parted her legs and began slowly kissing down her legs making sure to lovingly kiss her inner thighs causing Nozomi to grip the bed sheets all now that was left was for the last article of clothing "Are you ready" Eli spoke waiting for Nozomi answer she only nodded in approval as her face was flushed red and a light sheen of sweat could already been seen across her beautiful body. It was now Eli's turn to remove her clothing as she quickly unbuttoned her white blouse while teasing Nozomi as after her skirt was removed she made sure to slowly remove her underwear visibly in front oh her as her her arousal could be evidently seen as her panties were moist with her wetness as a single strand could be seen dripping from her folds.

Now it was Nozomi's turned she lowered her face to her lacy underwear and slowly pulled it down her legs while examining her arousal as she had already soaked through her undergarments, as the last piece of clothing was removed Eli breathed slowly into Nozomi's center which caused her to tremble slightly. "I love you" her head disappeared between her folds as the noise and feeling of Eli's tongue were driving her over the edge as her body shook from the building pleasure between her legs "Eli!". Her name was repeated over and over as eli couldn't get enough of her beautiful voice as she changed her tactic and let her tongue slip inside of Nozomi's core darting in and out with a steady pace. Nozomi's knuckles where now becoming visibly white as she gripped the bed with all her strength while her other gripped at Eli's golden tresses yet although she was so close to edge she wished to share the feeling of there love making with Eli together, as it took her all her courage to politely push at Eli until her tongue had fully stopped.

Eli raised her head perplexed as to what was wrong she momentarily panicked worried that she might have hurt her by accident. "Eli...together" Eli took the hint and raised herself from between her leg's and lovingly embraced her lover "Dont let go okay" she quietly whispered "Never" Nozomi replied, they both smiled and nudged ther foreheads together in a loving act of affection for eachother. Slowly they spread there legs and pulled eachother closer until Nozomi was back up against the wall and her arms where loosly hanging around Eli's neck while her arms's where placed firmly against the wall. "You can move now" Nozomi said looking straight into Eli's eyes.

Eli slowly thrusted her hips slowly into Nozomi's as there hot cores where rubbing against eachother and the bed had started to creak and move with there actions. The Moans now filled the house as the pleasure yet again was building at a dangerous rate, as they both matched eachother pace Eli could feel herself already about to release so she quickened her pace now to where they where rocking fastly into eachother and the small bed banged against the wall "NOZOMI!" they both had come undone together but did not stop there motions until they both colapsed onto eachother.

They embraced eachother as sleep was taking over there exhausted bodies "I told you i wouldn't let go" "you sure did" exclaimed as she kissed her on the forehead before her eyes slowly shut".

* * *

 **Notes***

 **Finally decided to write my first fanfic so feel free to give me your opinions also hooray only a few more hours till** **2016!.** **When my future self asks me what i did on the last day of 2015 all i can say is, smutty fanfiction and i regret nothing. I really don't know how i managed to write an M rated fic on my first go, oh well. There's never enough NOZOELI!**

 **Probably should have proof read it also.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Love Live school idol project. (Duh)**


End file.
